


Grog's Little Sister

by LadyAmphy



Series: Cassandra [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmphy/pseuds/LadyAmphy
Summary: There was one thing that Grog knew and that was that your friends can be your family, and that means that their family is also your family. And that meant that it was up to him as a big brother to look out for his little sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a new Cassandra fic with a new character. I began this before this past episode.

There was one thing that Grog knew and that was that your friends can be your family, and that means that their family is also your family. And that meant that it was up to him as a big brother to look out for his little sister.

It was suppose to be a happy trip, All of Vox Machina and their allies reunited back at Greyskull, for the unveiling of the statue of Uriel. As part of the ceremony, which he understood was to be long and boring, His little sister and was to make a speech. When he had asked where she was, the rest of the family had said she was probably practising her speech, but not to worry as she would fine.

And yet that wasn't the scene in front of him. Kynan had come to him while he was eating, quietly letting him know that she was in his training room, and was it ok that she was there. When Grog had given his response yes, Kynan had left again. But that was hours ago and they both hadn't reappeared, and everyone else had begun to get ready for the ceremony. So Grog had said he would find them, as he wasn't going to bathe or wear pants, despite Percy's attempts.

When he was outside the room, he could hear frustrated murmurings. As he entered the room he could see where the noise was coming from.  
Sitting on the floor of his work room, with his back to the wall was Kynan. And with daggers in hand, hair falling out of her usual bun, stands Cassandra angry, tears in her eyes. She took aim and missed the target. More angry mumblings, as she went over to retrieve them.

Kynan looked up at Grog as he entered the room. "She's been at this for hours. Nothing I say to her is getting through. She is under the impression that her efforts in the war were not worthy enough to warrant her speaking at this event. That people who actually fought should do it."

"Ah...huh. Let me see what I can do can. I am a powerful wizard so maybe I can convince her." Grog replied, determinedly.

"Go ahead, but I'm not sure what you can say to convince her. I'll leave you to it. I'll let the others know that she will be up shortly." Kynan said, grasping Grog's hand before he left the room.

Walking over to Cassandra, he noticed that she had turned around and was facing him, daggers in a defensive position, as if she viewed him as a threat. Realising that it was a fight she wanted, Grog took off his titian stone knuckles and stood with his arms out. 

"Hit me" Cassandra's eyes went wide as she stared at him

"What?"

"Hit me. Use me as your hitting post. I don't mind."

Cassandra continued to stare for a bit. Grog noticed the change a second after she decided. Quick as a flash she threw her two daggers and began to run at him. Both missed. As she came up to him in frustration she began to use her fists to hit him on the thigh. Grog noticed the tears streaming down her face as his grabbed her wrists.

"Grog???" Her voice was cracked. 

"It's ok."

Cassandra stopped cry and looked at Grog confused. 

"I understand. I'm not good with my words either"

Cassandra lowered her head, and started shaking. Grog, panicked let go of her hands. And then he heard it. Little giggles.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked confused.

"I'm sorry Grog. It's just that's not why I'm upset. Talking I can do. Selling what Whitestone did for the war I can do. It's just... I feel like I didn't contribute to the war. I was mostly hidden in the confines of the safe city. You were out there killing dragons, and saving the world and I did none of that. I feel like a failure."

Grog paused. "You know how I'm really good that the squishing of people's heads who hurt my family, that's what you are with the planning and the talking to people. I know you may not think that is much but from what our brother taught me, those things are pretty important."

At the mention of our brother Cassandra's eyes narrowed and then widen. A small smile crept back onto her face. 

"But if you ever need to let your inner monster out just come and get me. That's what big brothers do for little sisters." And with that Cassandra put her arms around Grog and gave him a big squeeze. Grog froze, unsure of what was happening, but slowly he lifted his arms and gave her one back. 

Cassandra pulled away and looked Grog in the face. "Thanks big brother" she said, kissing Grog on the face and then walking out towards the door "I'll see you down stairs ready to go in 15 minutes". Then she was gone.

Grog' hand reached up and touched his face, wiping away the tear that had suddenly appeared. He had done what he set out to do. Look after his little sister. He then bent down, put the knuckles back on and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Grog is hard to write for. But I enjoyed trying.


End file.
